End/Other Tales: Episode 0
Other Tales: Episode 0 Previously: End/Prologue>>>>Next: End/Other Tales: Episode 1/Part 1: Unlikely Heroes/Chapter 1 Author's Note Today's chapter of End will introduce the villain of Part 1. I highly doubt that any of you were waiting for Chapter 1 of Part 1 but if you were then sorry(DON'T HATE ME WAAAAAAAH). These "Other Tales" stories will focus on other characters or subjects besides the main characters of End such as Henry. Meet General Ramzy, the no good corrupt king of Grenfeild.... Episode 0: General Ramzy Fictional media cannot graps true evil. The so-called villains that rest in your discs, CDs, and cartridges are nothing. They are usually just misunderstood bullies, clumsy self titled rulers, or simply greedy thieves. True evil is the stuff of reality. Someone who can kill an innocent without blinking. Someone who would bomb an entire planet just so one foe would die. Grenfeild is a democracy. Or so the say so. The leader of this "democracy" was more like Prince John and less like the president, and his name was Gerald Ramzy. Gerald wanted nothing more to die with women and money when Glaraax consumed his home planet. He wasn't all happy with tourists or people leaving for a vacation. He "kept his people close" in many ways. No one liked being kept close at all though, and definitely didn't enjoy the man's company. Our "hero" was driving to work. Passing by, he saw shelters, homes, shops, and signs. Everything was just a collosal distraction from the fact that no one wanted to talk about the inevitable death of all. Drifting off into deep thoughts, he nearly crashed his automobile when he realized he was at work. Being director of the military, he was pelted with requests and questions from his peers. His secretary left a nice "No-Smoking" sign on his desk as a gift. Ramzy threw it in the trash and got out his lighter. Before he lit up his cigarette, Assistant Director Carmen S. Gamen busted inside. Carmen told Ramzy that a protestor was promoting going against him and saying that he supports interplanetary travel. Carmen asked for permission to take him in for a temporary hold and let him out with no memories in the middle of nowhere. Ramzy advised against it and said he would deal with it alone. Ramzy proceeded into the town to meet the protestor. A young red haired man with a goatee named Dan Inspershon. He stood tall in front of the faces of the villainous tyrant. Dan explained himself calmly to Ramzy as they talked. Dan seemed off the hook when Ramzy got out a blaster and shot Dan. Passing out from pain and dieing, the people around him were shocked. A young boy saw the accident. He wasn't too fond of Ramzy, but now he saw he was evil. Ramzy showed a gleeful smirk as his guards took the body away. Dan did not die in vain. That young boy's name? Henry. Poll How was that chapter? 10/10-Masterpiece 9/10-Fantastic 8/10-Great 7/10-Good 6/10-Okay 5/10-Meh 4/10-Lost potential 3/10-Bad 2/10-Worse 1/10-Please cancel the series. 0/10-DELETE Category:Episodes